InuYasha: Dreams of a Torn Spirit
by Muriai Kamari
Summary: I dreamed the First Chapter, and rendered it as best I could. A strange feeling sends Kagome into an even stranger adventure. How is InuYasha involved with what Kagome finds in her school's broom closet?
1. Kagome's Soul & InuYasha's Tears

**InuYasha: Dreams of a Torn Spirit**

**By****Kamari**

**Chapter 1:**

**Kagome's Soul & InuYasha's Tears**

Kagome walked down the hall toward a white door. She did not know why, nor did anybody else. Maybe she was curious about what was behind it, or maybe she was drawn to it. At any rate, she went, and opened the door.

Within the little room, much like a large broom closet, was a row of white boxes. Again, Kagome's transfixing gaze looked upon the white door, and she fell into the little white box on the left.

* * *

Landing with a grunt, Kagome stood up, rubbing her back.

"Ow..." she muttered, wincing with one eye closed. She had landed on a patch of dirt. Behind her was what looked like a village, but all of them had a room in their roof.

The Many People within the Roofs were throwing many things at a dark figure below them. It covered its head and ran into the dark forest to Kagome's left. Feeling awkward, not knowing were she was, Kagome went to ask the people in the roofs.

Walking to the place where the figure had been, she called. "Hay! Can you tell me were I am?!" She had just finished her last word when an egg hit her face.

Kagome jumped to the side as a spear was thrown at her, and she rolled over as Arrows were fired at her heart.

"Go away monster! No food today! Go! Go! GO!!!" A woman called at her, throwing another egg at Kagome's face.

A Man, taking a good look at Kagome, suddenly dropped the spears he had on hand and jumped down from his roof. Running to Kagome and shielding her with his body, he yelled, "STOP! She is NOT a monster!" The people seemed to blink, than did the same and came to greet Kagome.

The houses, Kagome found out, were solid stone. The creatures that roam within this land ate humans, so the people built their homes in the roofs of there houses.

"But, why not just move?" Kagome asked, sipping a drink offered to her.

"Because," the man explained, "Should we leave our village, we will be eaten alive."

Suddenly, the people moved to grab whatever they could find, and lined up at the edge of the roof. Again they threw things at a being below. Taking a quick peek at the victim, Kagome gasped in horror.

Below was a monster that seemed to be made of wooden bones. It shielded its head and tried to grab the ankles of the closest people to it. Giving Kagome a toothy smile, it grabbed her and dragged her to the ground. Banging her head into the walls of the houses, the monster knocked Kagome out.

* * *

Some time later, Kagome woke up in the large broom closet, lying on the floor. In front of her face, Mioga the Flea was sitting on the floor.

"Good, your awake." He said plainly. Standing up, Mioga jumped onto Kagome's nose. "I have finally composed a theory of why you can see what others cannot. Smoke and mirrors maybe? With such advanced technology you could easily hide such things as hair and shards from the rest of us."

Kagome stood up, thoroughly insulted. "I would never do that!!!" She yelled, but than she fell into the white box on the right, Mioga following her.

* * *

Kagome landed on her back, looking at the blue sky. Again, she had no idea were she was. But this time, her friends were there. As she stood up, she saw to her surprise and relief, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo coming down the dirt path.

"Kagome!" Shippo said happily, jumping into her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know..." She put Shippo down, and walked into the trees behind her. InuYasha followed, leaving the others stunned.

* * *

Meanwhile, a giant worm Centaur that was made of wood, that we will call a WoodWorm, was fixing a trap for her next victim. And Kagome was walking right into it...

* * *

Kagome walked up a small hill, than slid on the mud with a scream and fell into a ditch. The WoodWorm sat in the brush, knowing another was coming. Inuyasha gamboled up the hill and sniffed the air. The WoodWorm lunged, and he drew Tetsuiga. Unfortunately, the WoodWorm was hoping for that, and grabbed the hilt to pull it away.

With a cackle, the WoodWorm pushed Kagome off the ledge. "Bring me a shield," it commanded, "Or the mutt will die by his own blade!"

Kagome gulped, hanging on by a tree root sticking out of the mud. The WoodWorm stepped on her hand, and again she fell with a scream.

* * *

Kagome fell into the center white box, which led her to fall on some dirt beside a campfire. She stood up, and startled the old man sitting opposite her.

"Please!" she begged. "Give me a shield!" he blinked, than said. "I am the best shield maker in all the land. You came to the right place."

A young man followed by many others came up to them, his shirt shield hanging with a large hold in it. "Patch this up will you?"

The old man smiled, and gave the shield to Kagome.

"What about me?!" the young man complained.

The old man replied as Kagome ran off. "I'll make you a new one."

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could, the shield on her with the hole in her front. She tripped and fell into a hole that led to the mud were the WoodWorm was waiting. Kagome clung to the tree roots and tried to clamber up. The WoodWorm took the shield from her and picked her up by her shirt. "Now I will rule all!" She said, throwing Kagome back into the mud.

With a blink of her eyes, the WoodWorm vanished. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Only a piece of wood remained. Kagome picked up the wood, and read:

Of the Nine

Your Love's within

Pick the first and you wont win

It has no Two

It has no Four

The Triangles number is the one true door

Dropping the wood, Kagome exclaimed "Its a riddle! I bet that thing hid Inuyasha and this should tell me were he is!" She ran to where she was sure voices came from, to find a clearing with a crowd looking a Blood Red trees.

Kagome pushed her way threw, trying to get to the trees. She heard the man beside her talking to his friend. "They just appeared there! As if they always were!"

The girls a little ways off kept gossiping about them. "What are they? I don't know. Are they evil? I heard there are Numbers carved into them!"

Kagome gasped, and ran up to the closest tree. It had the number 7 engraved into it.

Sango and Miroku ran up to her. "What happened?" Miroku asked. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked. "He's in one of these trees! I'm sure of it!" She told them the riddle and hoped one of them knew the answer.

"The Triangles Number," Sango said, "Is any number with three other numbers combining to make it."

Miroku pitched in as well. "The First must mean that it's the last number that has No 2 or 4 and is a Triangle Number." Kagome snapped her fingers and ran to Tree Number 9.

Touching the bark, Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed a spear from a Townsman. With a cry, she dug it into the tree with all her might. It glowed brightly, and InuYasha burst forth in a fiery blaze.

The Tree gone, Kagome saw a stairway leading down into the earth. An aura came from below. She ran in to see what made it.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha ran after her.

* * *

Inuyasha finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Kagome's body lay limp on a stone slab in the center of the fire lit room.

Inuyasha rushed over to her, and Kagome's body glowed slightly. A ghostly hand came out of Kagome's wrist, griping InuYasha's hand with such strength that he could not pull away.

The WoodWorm came out of the shadows. Cackling, she said "You shall steal her soul for me!"

Inuyasha writhed. "So, that means-" He grunted

The rest of Kagome's Soul slowly cam out of her body, tears swelled up in its eyes. The WoodWorm laughed more, as Inuyasha struggled agents the grip of Kagome's soul, her other hand preventing him from unsheathing his sword.

Kagome whispered, "Inu... Yasha..." And, as if unwillingly, she melted into his body.

The WoodWorm took Kagome's Soulless body and disappeared into nowhere. Leaving Inuyasha alone to cry on the floor. He sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently as he knelt there on the floor. With a voice that was made of pure grief, he screamed.

_**"Kagome!"**_

* * *

Within a cave a day away, the WoodWorm licked her lips as crumbs of Kagome's bones fell off her fingertips. "Now," she said, "I will eat YOU, Inuyasha." She cackled, her hideous shadow twitching on the wall. 


	2. Search For Kagome Reborn

**Chapter 2:**

**Search For Kagome Reborn**

Inuyasha came slowly up the dirt path to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. There was a blank, distant look on his face, and his eyes seemed as if he could not see threw them.

Sango ran up to him. "Well?!" Miroku followed, his staff at an angle. "Where's Kagome?!" Shippo jumped onto Sango's head, and Inuyasha fell onto the ground, his face hidden in shadow.

_Inuyasha finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Kagome's body lay limp on a stone slab in the center of the fire lit room._

A tear fell onto the dirt below Inuyasha's head. "She..."

_Inuyasha rushed over to her, and Kagome's body glowed slightly. A ghostly hand came out of Kagome's wrist, griping InuYasha's hand with such strength that he could not pull away._

Another of Inuyasha's tears fell, and Sango and Miroku bent down a little to hear him. "She's..."

_The WoodWorm came out of the shadows. Cackling, she said "You shall steal her soul for me!"_

Inuyasha let out a cry of anger and rage to the sky, looking at it with eyes burning with sorrow and anger. "She's GONE! I couldn't save her! I couldn't do anything!!"

_Inuyasha writhed. "So, that means-" He grunted_

_The rest of Kagome's Soul slowly cam out of her body, tears swelled up in its eyes. The WoodWorm laughed more, as Inuyasha struggled agents the grip of Kagome's soul, her other hand preventing him from unsheathing his sword._

Inuyasha's head fell. "I played right into that witch's trap! She knew Kagome would go down there! She knew I would follow, that I would try help!" Inuyasha stood up, tears flying from his eyes.

_Kagome whispered, "Inu... Yasha..." And, as if unwillingly, she melted into his body._

_The WoodWorm took Kagome's Soulless body and disappeared into nowhere. Leaving Inuyasha alone to cry on the floor. He sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently as he knelt there on the floor. With a voice that was made of pure grief, he screamed._

_**"AND NOW SHE'S GONE!!!"**_

Inuyasha ran into the nearby forest. He ran, and ran as fast as he could. Trying to run away from the pain.

'_I lost Kikyo like this!'_ He thought,

'_And now I've lost Kagome! I could not save either of them. I could not save them! I...'_

He collapsed onto the shaded grass, shaking with his tears of true sorrow and pain as his eyes closed.

The WoodWorm crept up to him. "You have a chance to get her back." Inuyasha gasped, opening his eyes, reaching for his sword.

"Now, now," The WoodWorm giggled. "Kill me and you'll never see her again." She put something on the ground and backed away.

"Eat this," Said the WoodWorm, "Than pierce your skin. Her soul shall come out of your body and give birth to a new life." Turning to leave, the worm smiled evilly. "Your in for a real treat…"

As the WoodWorm vanished into shadows, Inuyasha looked at what she left behind. It was a cookie, a small, round cookie. He picked it up, sniffing it.

"Its not poisonous..." He stuffed it into his mouth. Shuddering and closing his eyes, he swallowed it.

Gasping, he stuck out his tongue. "MAN! That stuff tastes like dirt! No way I'm listening to that witch again!"

But than Inuyasha remembered Kagome. How she had cried as her soul crept into himself. He unsheathed the Tetsuiga, and looked at it.

Wincing, he slowly pushed the palm of his hand onto its tip. When blood dripped down the blade, he pulled it back and held it right side up.

There was a bloody hole in his skin, were a stream of his blood came threw and down his arm. A small bubble came up. When it popped, Kagome's Soul sprang forth. It floated into the sky and vanished.

* * *

Sango stared at the last place she had seen Inuyasha.

"Is he going to come back?" Shippo asked, holding a fish stuck on a stick over the fire.

"We will know soon." Miroku replied, gazing at the fire, than the moon, than the fire again with a sigh.

"Well, he better hurry!" Shippo said as he bit into his fish. "The foods almost gone and I'm not going fishing again."

Sango sat down, than stood up again. "It's Inuyasha!" And, out of the woods, came Inuyasha. His right hand was wrapped in his shirt, his kimono draped over his bare skin. Shippo looked at the right hand's wrappings; they were stained with blood.

"Inuyasha! Your hand!" Miroku exclaimed as he came.

"It's- It's nothing. Outta my way!" Imuyasha pushed threw.

* * *

A girl with black hair and brown eyes woke up. She wore a large dark blue shall that went past her knees. "Where...am I?" she asked, pushing herself off the ground.

Inuyasha ran right to her. "Kagome?! KAGOME!" He ran to her, but she climbed a tree nearby and stated, "Who ever you are, leave me alone."

"Whoever I am..." both Kagome and InuYasha whispered, he from disbelief and her from irony.

Inuyasha was stunned. "Kagome is alive, but she didn't remember me! " He scampered up, trying to jog her memory. "It's me, Kagome - Inuyasha! Remember?" He reached out his hand. "Come on, the others are waiting."

Kagome pulled away, climbing higher into the tree. She yelled at him. "Go away, creep! Leave me alone!"

The sound of Kagome's voice brought Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome sighed. "Whoever this 'Kagome' is, I'm not her!" She stuck out her tongue and jumped down to the far side of the tree. There was enough foliage to hide a village, and in moments she was out of sight.


End file.
